


Flower Power

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Avocados, Flowers, Gen, Hay Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy have a historic tradition of making fun of each other. It just sort of happened.<br/>So when Foggy has hay fever Matt cannot resist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

All morning Matt and Karen had been being driven insane by Foggy sniffling and sneezing. “If you’ve got a cold Franklin just go home. I’m sure me and Matt can deal with this case. It’s probably not going to trial anyway,” Karen exclaimed an hour into the work day.

“I don’t have a cold. I’m fine,” Foggy grumbled, his point punctuated with another sneeze. “It’s hay fever season and it is driving me insane!” he continued to moan. His head dropped and thumped against the table.

“Are the flowers bitch slapping you again Foggy Bear,” Matt taunting, just dodging a stapler to the head.

“I expect sympathy from you Murdock. You know how bad it can get,” Foggy shouted forcing a shudder out of Matt. Karen often forgot that Matt and Foggy had been practically inseparable since their first day at Law School. “Like that time you decided we needed to study outside, on the grass, in a field,” Foggy practically snarled and a blush spread across Matt’s cheeks.

“It was one time Fog, one time. I didn’t make you do it again,” Matt apologised, looking like a kicked puppy. Karen had no idea how a man she knew was the devil of hell’s kitchen, managed to look so purely pitiful and cute when it served his purpose. Now that was a superpower.

 

The next morning Karen arrived with Foggy to find Foggy’s office full of flowers. And when I say full of flowers, there was no room to stand in there let alone see anything. “Oh come on Matt,” Foggy groaned as the sneezes renewed their strength. “That’s it, for that you are going to have to have me sharing your office until those flowers are gone Murdock,” Foggy explained settling down in Matt’s chair and putting his feet up on the table as soon as Matt stood up. It took Matt and Karen forever to remove all the flowers but they both did it with a grin and giggling every two seconds. She was so lucky to get this job, even if it did come from being accused of murder.


End file.
